Except the truth
by Majandra
Summary: A year in the future, J/H E/D and friendship!
1. Default Chapter

Except the truth.  
  
It would soon be a whole year since Kelso and Donna hotfooted it to California and a year since Jackie and Hyde were found out that they were having a relationship. A lot can happen in a week let alone a year and things had happened in Point Place Wisconsin, people had changed, opinions had changed, even the number of siblings had changed.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh my god!" Eric yelled as he ran into the basement.  
  
Hyde looked up from watching the TV "What?" He asked puzzled.  
  
Eric collapsed on the chair out of breath and out of control his pulse was racing.  
  
"Have you and Donna just have sex?" Jackie asked with a frown.  
  
Eric got up and headed back upstairs, he ran out to the Vista cruiser and opened up the front passenger door and ran back into the house to find Red and Kitty sitting at the kitchen table calmly.  
  
"Sit down you dumbass!" Red yelled annoyed.  
  
Eric caught his breath "How can you sit down at a time like this?" Eric asked about to collapse in a fit of exhaustion.  
  
"Honey I don't want to have to be having to worry about you having a heart attack! Now put my bags in the trunk." Kitty instructed calmly.  
  
"Okay Mom!" Eric said slowly taking Kitty's bag out to the car.  
  
"Eric what's going on? Have you killed Donna?" Jackie asked appearing behind Eric.  
  
Jackie was worried for her friend; Eric didn't usually rush around like this unless he's done something wrong and Jackie had to know what he'd done before anyone else, and she had to have burn's ready for when the rest of the gang found out.  
  
"Mom is having her baby!" Eric said grabbing Jackie by the shoulders.  
  
Jackie laughed "Oh Eric, wait what?" Jackie asked concerned.  
  
Kitty and Red appeared from the kitchen and Red helped Kitty to the car.  
  
"Oh my god, do you want me to get some towels and water?" Jackie asked also starting to panic.  
  
"Jackie this isn't eighteen ten!" Kitty laughed, "I am going to the hospital." Kitty told Jackie.  
  
"Come on Eric let's go!" Red said getting in the drivers seat.  
  
Eric had frozen on the spot, he was scared he was going to have a baby brother or sister and he was going to see him or her being born!  
  
Jackie sighed "Eric snap out of it!" Jackie yelled before slapping Eric.  
  
"Ouch you whore!" Eric yelled.  
  
"Eric Shh don't talk like that in front of the baby now go!" Jackie said pushing Eric in the car.  
  
Jackie waved as Red drove away, 'How sweet' Jackie thought as she headed back down to the basement. It was amazing how a little baby was going to be born, Jackie just hoped it didn't have Laurie's persona or Eric's look's.  
  
"What was Forman peeing his pants about?" Hyde asked.  
  
Jackie sighed and went and curled up to Hyde on the Sofa, Jackie loved Hyde he meant everything to her.  
  
"Oh Mrs Forman is having her baby!" Jackie gushed happily.  
  
"Man I should be there! I am like family, why didn't you call me?" Hyde asked jumping up and looking for his boots.  
  
"Look Steven where would you rather be here with me? Or looking up Mrs Forman's -"  
  
"Okay I get it!" Hyde said cutting Jackie off  
  
Hyde loved Jackie he'd never admit it but he did - He had shown everyone how much he cared for Jackie but he'd never admitted he loved her but it wasn't that hard to work out. They were like chalk and cheese but that's what made it work.  
  
Hyde settled back down "Get me a soda!" Hyde ordered.  
  
"Hyde I love you but Donna told me not to be your personal slave and stand up to you." Jackie said.  
  
"Man what does Donna know?" Hyde asked with a scoff.  
  
"Steven! I am not your slave." Jackie said sternly Hyde nodded and got up to get his own soda.  
  
Jackie smiled "Hyde get me one while your there."  
  
"Women - especially mine. Jackie I will be your male love god slave but nothing else." Hyde said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Good and I will be your goddess of love, now put those drinks down and get over here and make godly love to me." Jackie demanded as she pulled off her knitted unicorn jumper that Kitty had made her.  
  
"Aw keep it on - It is such a big turn on." Hyde mocked before jumping on Jackie.  
  
~~  
  
Hyde and Jackie sat eating breakfast the next day, still no sign of Kitty, Red or Eric and no sign of a new baby.  
  
"Aw imagine a little Eric could be laying in its crib crying like Eric and wanting its mommy like Eric." Hyde laughed as he ate his cereal.  
  
"Imagine we could have created a little Hyde last night." Jackie said with a wink.  
  
Hyde started choking on his cereal. Was Jackie serious she couldn't be?  
  
Jackie handed Hyde her drink of juice "Here!" Jackie said.  
  
Hyde took and sip and relaxed - Jackie was joking thank god.  
  
"Aw imagine our baby, I just hope it gets my hair!" Jackie said in a daze thinking of there children.  
  
Hyde now spat out juice across the table; Jackie frowned at his weird behaviour.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Jackie asked puzzled.  
  
"What is wrong with you freak? Talking about kids? I haven't even graduated high school yet! And you still have your senior year!" Hyde said.  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes "I don't want kids I just mean in the future!" Jackie corrected Hyde who still had a frown on his face.  
  
"Look Jack's that's waaaaaaaaaay in the future and we don't want to think about that."  
  
"You will be a good father, I mean you can teach them all that stuff about the government and how disco is from hell and I can teach them how to look good." Said Jackie as she started clearing the breakfast plates.  
  
"You think I'll be a good dad?" Hyde asked flattered.  
  
Jackie didn't answer as Eric and Red entered the house they both looked exhausted.  
  
"Well?" Jackie asked excited.  
  
"I have a brother! He is so cute he has little toes and little fingers and little ears and-" Eric stopped as he saw Hyde frowning at him.  
  
"How is Mommy?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Forget Mommy, its Eric you want to worry about. The dumbass missed all the birth, the first sight of the head and he faints - dumbass." Red muttered.  
  
Hyde and Jackie both burst out laughing at their friend "Man you pansy!" Hyde laughed.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Eric said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see him! What's his name?" Jackie asked as the thought of a baby got her so excited.  
  
Eric and Red exchanged looks "James!" They both said in unison.  
  
"Aw that is nice!" Jackie said pouring Red a coffee.  
  
Red sat down and Jackie handed him the coffee "Thanks Jackie, you will make a good wife." Red said.  
  
Jackie looked over at Hyde and smiled, Hyde got up and rushed down to the basement.  
  
The prospect of kids and children and Jackie being his wife scared the crap out of him - but he had to Zen, cool calm and collective.  
  
Kelso and Fez entered the basement they had been out all night searching for babes like they had been all summer.  
  
"Man I got lucky last night! This hot chick from England!" Kelso boasted taking a seat.  
  
Fez scoffed "And I got lucky with no one!"  
  
"Well man I got lucky last night three times." Hyde said with a happy smirk.  
  
Kelso scoffed "Man all those times you ragged on me for cheating on Jackie now your doing it you dog." Kelso said with a wink.  
  
"Man you idiot." Hyde said before Jackie and Eric came down the stairs.  
  
"Kelso Fez, I have a baby brother!" Eric beamed.  
  
"Great! Aw hay this chick had a huge rack!" Kelso said not caring about a new baby.  
  
Jackie shook her head "Michael I cannot believe you are thinking about girls and getting laid when one of your best friend's parents just had a baby! You are so immature!"  
  
Donna came into the basement; Jackie jumped up and pulled her back outside before Donna had a chance to say hi.  
  
"Donna I have to talk to you." Jackie demanded Donna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay what is it? I kind of want to see my boyfriend!"  
  
"Okay Hyde and me made love three times in a row last night, and I mean we could have gone all night." Jackie confessed.  
  
Donna made a disgusted face "Jackie I did not want to hear that."  
  
"Look what I am saying is that I think Hyde loves me!" Jackie beamed.  
  
"Jackie everyone knows Hyde loves you, I mean he's been with you nearly a year that's got to be love and anyway you worked out he loved you from one night in the sack?" Donna asked puzzled.  
  
"Well he whispered it while we while we were making love, I think anyway I want him to declare he loves me." Jackie insisted.  
  
  
  
Donna sighed, "Jackie getting Hyde to admit he was dating you was hard enough, look Hyde isn't the type to stand up and tell the world he loves any one let alone you Jackie."  
  
"Donna we had a boy!" Eric said interrupting the girl's.  
  
Donna flung her arms around Eric happily, she was please Eric had been so excited and looking forward to having a new brother. Well Eric prayed it was a boy he couldn't cope with another sister like Laurie. Jackie headed inside hurt by Donna; of course her Steven would declare his love for her! Yeah right!  
  
Next part to come in a few days. 


	2. Part two

Except the truth part two.  
  
  
  
Eric and Donna watched little baby James through the window at the hospital. He was so cute Donna wanted to pick him up and cuddle him.  
  
"He is cute like you." Donna said with a grin.  
  
"I know that boy is going to be a chick magnet just like me!" Eric said with a wink.  
  
Fez, Jackie, Hyde and Kelso all walked up the hall to met Donna and Eric. Eric smiled he was glad his friends were here and had come to see the new baby.  
  
"Thanks for coming guys." Eric beamed as Jackie gave her friend a hug.  
  
Now Jackie and Eric still hated each other, but they had warmed to each other since Eric had seen how Jackie made Hyde happy and everyone had noticed how Jackie had changed she was warmer and kinder.  
  
Eric smiled and pointed through the window "Here he is!" Eric said proudly.  
  
Kelso scoffed "Who cares where are all the nurses at!" Kelso said before heading off to find some young hot nurses.  
  
Fez looked in at baby James and smiled "Aw cute little baby, Kelso wait for me!" Fez yelled now chasing after Kelso.  
  
"He has your eyes Hyde!" Jackie smiled and Eric, Donna and Hyde all gave her an odd look.  
  
"What? Anyway Hyde um can you come help me with that thing?" Jackie asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
Hyde frowned then got what Jackie was talking about "Oh yeah, come on I'll hep you with that!" Said Hyde before taking Jackie's hand and heading off down the hall.  
  
"Oh that's great! Kelso and Fez are chasing nurses around and Hyde and Jackie are making out! Does no one care about my new brother?" Eric asked hurt.  
  
"Of course they do but come on there are ten babies in here, and you know the guys they are not baby people. Once James is home and settled the guys will be fighting over him." Donna assured Eric.  
  
~~  
  
Jackie pulled Hyde into a empty hospital room, Jackie always wanted to make out in a hospital.  
  
"Kiss me Hyde!" Jackie demanded.  
  
"Well I didn't think you pulled me in here to talk." Hyde replied sarcastically.  
  
Jackie began kissing Hyde and moved her hands up and down his back. Hyde loved kissing Jackie he could kiss her all night, she was the best kisser and she played with the hair at the back of his head when they made out and it felt really good.  
  
"Oh Steven you are so hot!" Jackie groaned as Hyde began kissing her neck.  
  
"Thanks." Hyde mumbled.  
  
Jackie sighed "Hyde I think it's time we stepped up our relationship."  
  
Hyde stopped kissing Jackie and also sighed, but his sigh was a sigh of annoyance.  
  
Hyde jumped up on the bed and waited to hear what Jackie proposed he just hoped it wasn't to have a baby or get married he could not handle that.  
  
Jackie stood with her hands on her hips "Hyde I want you to admit you love me, like Eric and Donna."  
  
"That would been mean living a lie doll." Hyde replied smugly.  
  
"You don't love me?" Jackie asked hurt.  
  
Hyde shifted in his seat uneasy "Jackie we are not Eric and Donna we have never done the mushy stuff yeah we do IT but not the romantic crap, okay the nick names are an exception."  
  
"Hyyyyyyyyyde! Please can we just try the romantic crap for a while - I want it I have never had it, all Kelso thought was romantic was letting me go first in the lunch line at school."  
  
"Fine whatever makes you happy." Hyde said to shut Jackie up.  
  
"Aw already your being romantic, so want to do it on the bed?" Jackie asked with a grin.  
  
"Sure babe!"  
  
~~  
  
Kelso slumped in his chair at the Hub he was annoyed. But Kelso could act like a child sometimes. No wonder he wasn't graduating with Donna, Fez and Eric. Hyde wasn't graduating either and Jackie was just about to go into the final year of high school.  
  
"Fez got a chick over me!" Kelso said he was shocked.  
  
Hyde chuckled "Wait Fez got a chick over you?" Hyde asked.  
  
Kelso nodded and Hyde and Eric burst out laughing. Kelso's jaw dropped he couldn't believe his friends were mocking him.  
  
"Did Fez loose his cherry?" Eric laughed.  
  
Kelso nodded "Yup to the hot girl I was going to wow with my powers of love and Fez used his accent! Which is so fake!" Kelso said.  
  
"Man Kelso you lost a chick to Fez!" Eric laughed again.  
  
Kelso got up "Damn Eric I was just getting over it and you go and remind me!"  
  
~~  
  
The circle. A tradition that cannot be broken.  
  
"Man Jackie wants to get all romantic!" Hyde told the guys.  
  
Kelso laughed "Man I am glad I am single. Jackie gets way to possessive."  
  
"Well Jackie had no reason to be I mean you were the faithful loving caring boyfriend - Oh no wait that's me!" Eric mocked.  
  
"You were a crap boyfriend to Jackie where as Donna is a lucky woman!" Eric boasted.  
  
"See I am no longer Robin I am now batman! Kelso your Robin who doesn't get the girls he stays in the bat cave with his toys."  
  
"You guys are so pathetic arguing over who is the chick magnet! Hello I think Eric and I are the ones that are the magnets! We have girlfriends!" Hyde reminded Kelso.  
  
"My name is Hyde, I stole my best friends girlfriend when he went away to California - I hate disco and have a perm!" Kelso said impersonating Hyde.  
  
Eric laughed at Kelso he was kind of funny and hay he wasn't the one getting burned.  
  
"And I get the bat mobile!" Fez added.  
  
"Kelso get over it, it's been like a year! You ditched her and anyway your just bitter a bitter bitter man." Hyde said.  
  
~~ 


End file.
